Not Again!
by singertobe
Summary: Motherboard has been long cured of the virus, Hacker has reformed, and Cyberspace is finally at peace. But what happens when another virus rears it's ugly head? ONESHOT


Hey, it's me again! So I thought I would write a short little oneshot for everyone's favorite cyber ruler. Its not much, but its just a funny scenario I've had in my head for a while. This takes place after the main events of Rebirth, but before the epilogue. Hope you enjoy!

And... ACTION!

* * *

Motherboard took another sip of water but it did nothing to ease the ache in her throat. This was getting very irritating but she tried to ignore it as Antoine parked the coupe in the parking lot of the cyber mall.

"You sure drank that water fast," Digit commented.

"My throat's a bit dry today," she said.

"Pollen time," Antoine said as he got out of the coupe.

The three had come to see the opening of Delete's pet shop. The bot was so excited to finally be doing what he really loved that he invited everyone at Control Central to come see. Digit was still wary of Delete and Antoine was still wary of the bot's former boss who was bound to be there, but Motherboard had insisted they all try to put the past behind today. After all, Delete had always been the least troublesome anyway.

Dr. Marbles parked his cyber coupe next to them, Ada coming out first to unbuckle their daughter from the backseat.

"I didn't know you guys were coming," Digit said as he and the other couple got out.

"We thought the little one might want to see all the animals," Ada said, "Maybe even take one home ourselves."

"Hi Didge," Faith said, "Hi unka Antah, hi Aunt Maboard."

"Hey there Faith," Antoine said, "Ready to see all the animals?"

"Uh-huh!" she said with a nod.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Digit said, "Let's go!"

The group went into the mall and found the pet store. Delete was holding a rabbit when he saw them enter.

"Hi guys," he said walking up to them, "Welcome to Delete's Fluffy Paradise!"

"Hi Dee-dee," Faith said excitedly.

"Hi Faith," Delete said, "Would you like to hold George?"

Faith nodded her head fast as Delete gave her the rabbit. She hugged him close to her chest as he nuzzled against her face.

"Hey," Delete said, "Where's Matt, Jackie, and Inez?"

"I'm afraid they're still in school right now," Motherboard answered, coughing a bit, "They'll come later."

"Oh, what about Widget?" Delete asked, looking at his bird brother.

"He's a little busy today," Digit lied. The truth was he still didn't trust Delete enough to have Widget around him.

"Oh ok," Delete said, "Well come on in. Lemme show you around!"

Delete lead the way as the group walked towards a series of cages holding deedlebeast pups. Motherboard's vision tilted and she stopped a moment to steady herself. She felt a mild headache forming, but she shook it off and followed the group.

"These pups are from a shelter in Solaria," he explained, "We brought some of them here to advertise the shelter. Aren't they adorable?"

"Puppy!" Faith exclaimed, dropping the rabbit in her excitement.

"Careful Faith," Motherboard said as she picked up the rabbit, "Animals must be handled gen... gen-"

Motherboard's words were cut off as she sneezed repeatedly, her headache increasing with the gesture.

"Bless you," Dr. Marbles said.

"Thank you," she said.

"That's strange," Delete said taking the rabbit from her, "The vet said George was a hypoallergenic breed."

"Motherboard doesn't have fur allergies anyway," Antoine said, "Are you feeling alright dear?"

"I'm fine," the cyber ruler said, sounding rather stuffy, "Like you said before, the pollen is out."

"Ok," Antoine said, doubtful.

"Over here," Delete said as he lead them to a pen full of rabbits, "Is where we keep the bunnies. We have eight of them right now."

"Can I play with da bunnies, Dee-dee?" Faith asked.

"Of course you can," he said opening the pen and putting George in, "Just be careful when you come out. Make sure none of the bunnies leave this pen."

The little girl walked in and immediately began playing with the rabbits.

"Just look at her Antoine," Motherboard said, her voice sounding slightly hoarse, "Soon that'll be our children playing with the bunnies."

"Yes," Antoine said, "Have you decided yet what you want the first one to be?"

"A girl," she said, "Definitely a girl."

Motherboard laid her head on his shoulder, feeling her eyes grow heavy. Her body sagged and fell against him.

"Woah there," he said catching her.

Motherboard blinked as she woke up and then started coughing as if she had choked on something.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Antoine said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes," she said as she cleared her throat and rubbed at her increasingly aching head, "I'm just fine."

"Come on, this way," Delete said, walking to another series of cages, "These are our kangaloos from Tikiville."

"I remember these guys," Digit said, stroking one of them through the cage bars.

Motherboard started to shiver a little. "Delete, aren't kangaloos used to warmer climates than this?"

"The temperature seems fine to me," Dr. Marbles said.

"No one else is cold?" Motherboard asked.

"No," said Antoine, "And you shouldn't be either since you're sweating."

"I am?" Motherboard said as she wiped a hand across her cheek. She looked at it, seeing small bits of condensation. How strange...

Her thoughts were interrupted as she sneezed again and she groaned a little as her headache and sore throat worsened.

"You feeling alright Mother B?" Digit asked.

"I'm fine," she said, sniffling.

Antoine wasn't buying it though. "Didge would you happen to have a thermometer on you?"

The cybird opened his chest hatch and found one. "One thermometer at your service!"

Antoine took it and gave it to Motherboard.

"Antoine I'm fine, really," Motherboard said, "You know I've been making sure to take care of myself since-" She was cut off by another coughing fit.

"I don't wanna hear it," Antoine said, "Now. Under the tongue."

Motherboard put the thermometer in her mouth and waited. When it beeped she looked at it and was shocked. She really was sick. Antoine took the thermometer and looked at it.

"That's definitely a fever," he said, "Seems like you've got a case of the cyber flu."

_"A flu,_" she thought, _"A virus..."_

"Not again!" she groaned, uncharacteristically childlike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Control Central:

Motherboard hadn't stopped crying since Antoine had taken her back home.

"My dear," he said as he opened a new box of tissues for her, "Don't you think you're being a bit overdramatic about this?"

"No," she said as she blew her nose.

Antoine sighed, getting in the bed next to her. "Darling, I understand where you're coming from. But this isn't that kind of virus. We have a cure for this."

"It doesn't matter," Motherboard said, "I tried so hard to stay healthy. I didn't want to ever catch another virus."

"But you know that's not possible," Antoine said, "We all get sick at some point. Its part of life."

"Still," she said as she blew her nose again, "I didn't think it would happen so soon after..."

Motherboard's eyes filled with tears again as she thought about how long she had suffered through the virus, how agonizing it was, and how close she came to losing her life.

Antoine sighed, pulling her into a hug. "Its alright, sweetheart. Its gonna be alright."

"I nearly died, Antoine," she sobbed, "I almost didn't make it!"

Her sobs got caught in her throat and she started to cough again.

"I'm gonna get you some Cybernol," Antoine said as he got up and walked towards the adjoining bathroom.

Motherboard sank under the covers, trying to keep warm but still shivering. She tried to fall asleep but she could barely breathe through the congestion.

"Sweetheart," Antoine said as he came over with the medicine, "You're gonna have to sit up some."

"I thought I'd try to sleep a little while you were looking for the medicine."

"Oh come on," Antoine said, insulted, "I don't take _that_ long to find stuff."

"Whatever you say, dear," Motherboard said as she took the medicine from his hands.

She poured the Cybernol into the small cup and swigged it down as fast as she could, gagging a little as it made its way down.

"Remember what I said though," Antoine reminded her, "This new body has an exceptionally strong immune system. This shouldn't last long at all. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if it was gone by tomorrow morning."

"One can only hope," Motherboard said as she shivered again.

"I think someone could use their electric blanket right now, hm?" Antoine asked with a smirk.

"That would be nice," she said.

"And would you like any of your dad's famous soup?" Antoine said as he searched the closet for their electric blanket.

"No," Motherboard said, "I don't trust you to not destroy my kitchen. I'll ask Digit to make me some when he gets back."

"Suit yourself," he said as he came back out with the blanket.

Plugging it in, Antoine covered his wife's body with it.

"Thank you, dear," Motherboard said as she snuggled under the covers.

"You're welcome, my little patient," he said, "Now get some rest."

Motherboard sighed as she fell asleep. Viruses were awful, but at least now she knew she would get better... and there would always be somebody to take care of her.

* * *

The end! I told you it would be short. For those of you who have been looking forward to the Disney crossover I had talked about in the A/N's of Rebirth, that sotry has now been posted and is in the Cinderella/Beauty and the Beast crossover archive. Its called The Royal Line of France and I would love it if you checked it out. I'm also considering writing a oneshot for Tangled the series, though that will be a more depressing oneshot. I hope you have all enjoyed my Cyberchase fanfics. As Digit would say:

See ya in Cyberspace!


End file.
